


Convenience

by miera



Series: Worthless [13]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning after" drabble for "Undiminished." (08/24/2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened the morning after the kiss in "Undiminished" and probably will not make much sense without reading that story. This also impacts the subtext of "Overdue."

Appropriate. Fit. Meet. Suitable. Adjacent. Close. Close-At-Hand. Near-At-Hand. Handy.

It was Christmas morning. Malcolm had been awake for an hour, reciting the synonyms to himself, when his door chimed.

"I thought we could have breakfast."

"I can't, Trip."

"Oh. Well what about lunch?"

"No."

"Malcolm—"

"I'm not here at your goddamned convenience, Trip!"

Malcolm looked into the engineer's face, his own furious. He watched as Trip's jaw and fists clenched. Nothing more was said. He stood silent as the other man left.

Nearby. Near. Nigh. Next. At One's Fingertips. Situated Within Easy Reach. At One's Beck And Call. Useful. Available.


End file.
